guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sol Pyrrhus
Can anyone verify the change regarding the Sanctum mission? --Fyren 15:15, 27 December 2005 (UTC) I just finished Riverside Province mission with my newest character. On arrival at Sanctum Cay, I immediately headed up to Fisherman's Haven. I came across "Crafter" while running around the area. Thus I can confirm that he appears prior to completion of the Sanctum Cay mission. AL What level of armour does he give? If it's any less than 51 its a bit of a ripoff - desert armour costs 750 and this is 1k :p 03:40, 6 March 2006 (CST) :It's kind of an odd armor level, 55 as I recall for the caster classes. I'll try to get the complete info. Evil_Greven - 03:47, 6 March 2006 (CST) ::I was mistaken.. I double checked with my Monk, Mesmer, Elementalist, and Necromancer. The armor level is 57 across the board. Evil_Greven - 06:24, 6 March 2006 (CST) ::And I forgot to write down the crafting info while I was out there... guess I'll have to make another trip. Evil_Greven 03:25, 7 March 2006 (CST) Ascetic's Armor In the article, it says that all Armor pieces are 1k, but it says differently on the page for the Monk's Ascetic's Armor. I imagine the Monk page is correct, but I can't verify that since I haven't reached crafter yet (maybe tonight). Name Doesn't he have a name now. When I saw him most recently his name was Sol PyrrhusArmor. Assuming the name change gets confirmation, should the page be changed? Tuckerotl 01:19, 6 November 2006 (CST) :Yeah, I moved it and added a note. -- Gordon Ecker 00:13, 13 November 2006 (CST) ::NOOOOOOOOO! Why did you have to get a name, Crafter, why?! :( --Curse You 22:26, 12 February 2007 (CST) Elementalist armor Does he really craft Geomancer's and Pyromancer's armor? If so, it can't be found in those articles. Anyone able to check, and add it to them if he crafts it? I don't have access to Fishermens with my Ele atm. — Stylva 07:09, 13 November 2006 (CST) Nerfed! :( I'm not sure when this happened, but they Nerfed this poor armor crafter. You can't get level 57 armor from him for Casters anymore, instead it's only level 51 like in the desert. :( You can, however, get a lot more armor for him... so the sets listed here are badly out of date. Necromancers can get Bonelace, Tormentor's, Necrotic, Scar Pattern, and Necromancer's armor from him for 700 gold, and 400 gold for the scars. Elementalists can now get Aeromancer, Geomancer, Pyromancer, Hydromancer, and Elementalist's Robes from him for 700 each. Mesmers can get Courtly, Enchanter's, Performer's, Rogue's, and Stylish Armor for 700 each. Monks can get Sacred, Ascetic's, Wanderer's, Censor's, and Monk's Raiment for 700 each, except for Ascetic's which is 400 each. Rangers can get level 61 armor from him for 700 gold, and the Druid's, Studded Leather, Drakescale, and Leather armor are available. I think Warrior's changed too, but I didn't get a screen shot when I was there before I dropped her back in The Deep. Not only does this page need updated to reflect that, but some of the actual armor pages need to be updated to show this crafter as a location to get that armor, as many currently do not. Just an FYI because I don't have time to try and update this myself right now, sorry. J.Kougar P.S. The General Description information is also badly out of date, as it seems someone sorta updated the lower part of the page to include Warrior armor he has, even though I don't think that's correct now, as well as Ranger armor not even being on there (I guess because he never has Ranger or Warrior armor before the nerf). J.Kougar :Probably happened the same time they gave him the name change. He offers what is stated in the article for Warriors, plus Wyvern Armor. --Rainith 04:48, 11 March 2007 (CDT) ::Yea, thought that might be the case, and thanks for the info on the Warrior. However, seeing as how I've done so little editing here (aside from adding in missing pictures or replacing bad ones with better images) I haven't figured out how to edit those tables and add another one for the Ranger and get them in alphabetical order and whatnot. So if anyone else can fix this stuff... thanks. J.Kougar Headgear I just checked him on my Warrior. He has headgear. Others might want to check other professions, but I think he might have all headgear now. Cutsman 16:51, 18 June 2007 (CDT) Note "In addition to armor crafting, you can also sell items to this NPC." seems irrelevant, as every armor crafter can buy items from players. --MagickElf666 22:13, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Update The warrior armour now available is Charr hide armour, Krytan armour, Tyrian armour and Wyvern armour. Strangely enough the Tyrian helmet doesn't have any multipliers on it unlike the rest, no +20 armour vs physical damage and no +1 attribute (stacking). It costs 250g each peice with helmets, boots and gloves costing 8 iron ingots, body costing 24 iron ingots, legs costing 16 iron ingots. The Armour rating of the warrior's armour is 71. Andurael 10:22, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :And has 2 Tactics Gladiator Helms... wtf? --Gimmethegepgun 02:23, 3 July 2008 (UTC)